


The Truth Hurts (But Not as Much as Lies)

by kelios



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios





	The Truth Hurts (But Not as Much as Lies)

Sam's always been good at lying. People take one look at his handsome, boyish, earnest face and instantly want to believe everything he says. Even his brother believes him most of the time, and Dean knows him better than anyone.  
  
What Dean doesn't know is that Sam's entire life is a lie. Pretty much everything he's done since he hit 15 has had one goal: Dean can't know. Can't know how completely fucked in the head his precious baby brother is, because if he did...Dean might leave, and that would be more than Sam could bear.  
  
And yeah, Sam gets the hypocrisy, because who left who, exactly? But he left to protect Dean, because he couldn't hide how he felt any more and he couldn't risk losing the one person that mattered to him. He just couldn't.  
  
And now he's back with Dean and he's still lying. Acting oh, so superior about the way Dean drinks and chases tail like it's his last day on earth. Acting like it doesn't cut out his heart everytime Dean comes home smelling of whisky and cheap perfume. He's more than happy to let Dean and everyone else think that he's just picky, that he wants a relationship, not just a quick fuck, and the funny thing is that's not even a lie. He just can't have the relationship he wants.  
  
But still...it's not so bad. Being here with Dean is closer than he's ever been before, and that will just have to do.  
  
****************************************************  
  
Dean's always been good at lying. He lies to marks, he lies to witnesses, he lies to girls...On occasion he even lies to his family.  
  
But Dean's best lies are lies of omission. It's just easier to let people think what they want. They see Dean hooking up with random chicks every chance he gets, and they assume he's a slut. And maybe he is, but not by choice, really. The truth is, Dean's actually a one person sort of guy. He just can't have the person he wants. All those girls are just a means to an end, a way to try and forget what he really wants and needs.  
  
It gets harder when Sam comes back, 'cause yeah, you guessed it. Sam is who Dean really wants, and that? Isn't going to happen. No way in hell Mr. I Want A Normal Life would ever fall in love with his own brother. No, that's a special hell reserved for Dean, apparently. And now that Sam is back, the lies are harder and harder to keep up, and even more important.  
  
So Dean puts up with Sam's eye rolls when he goes out drinking every night. He ignores the veiled contempt when he flirts with the waitress or a witness or a clerk. Because even though he can't have what he wants, he's still closer than he's ever been, and that will just have to do.  
  
  
  
  
Title: The Truth Hurts (But Not as Much as Lies)  
Author: [](http://kelios.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://kelios.livejournal.com/)**kelios**    
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: Sam/Dean  
Warnings: Explicit wincest  
A/N: Companion piece to Lies of Omission, written in response to the prompt truth at  
. <http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/>

The truth hurts.  Sam can attest to that now.  His whole body aches, throbs, from the fallout of finally telling Dean how he feels about him.  Sam smiles wryly, cataloguing the aches and pains.   
   
His ass hurts from where Dean fucked him dry before they realized lube is more than just a recommendation. 

His jaw hurts from letting,  _begging_ , Dean to fuck his mouth, long and hard. 

His back hurts, because Dean lost it the first time he came inside Sam, his nails leaving welts on Sam's back from shoulder to hip.

His knees hurt, because as big as the Impala's backseat is, it's still not big enough for a guy Sam's size to get fucked.  Not even close. 

Even his cock hurts, because he came like twelve times the first day, and that's a hell of a lot of friction.

But Sam doesn't care.  He's had much worse, and each little twinge sends a tiny thrill of desire through him, especially when Dean notices and has to shift in his seat.  And every time he looks at his brother, he can't help smiling.  Goofy, schmoopy, sappy grins that make Dean turn red and rub the back of his neck before grabbing Sam and kissing him senseless, right out in the open for everyone to see. 

The truth hurts, alright...and for once Sam couldn't care less.  
  
  
Dean's happy, and he feels just terrible about it.  He knows he got a little carried away with Sam...Okay, a lot carried away, but he'd been waiting so damn long, and Sam kept _begging_ , and how the hell could Dean say no to that?  And it's just so wrong that every time Sam winces or shifts, Dean remembers why and gets hard all over again. 

So Dean's happy, happier than he's ever been, and he doesn't know what to do about it.  Maybe if he lets Sam top this time....He grins.  Yeah, that sounds like the perfect punishment.  The truth doesn't hurt yet...but he's sure it's going to.  
 


End file.
